


Oh, How Does Your Garden Grow?

by cookinguptales



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/M, Mild Gore, slight implied cannibalism maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/pseuds/cookinguptales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aaah, rejected! ...your resistance only makes my maiden heart burn stronger for you, doctor! In that case, I'll bring you beans that I grew myself, next year! Just you wait!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How Does Your Garden Grow?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, HannaM! I also have many feelings about Iwamine Shuu, so here is a creepy little Shuu/Hiyoko fic for Halloween. It is a Hiyoko lives AU, but I'll admit it's probably not a happy one.

When Shuu entered the lab that morning, his assistant was already hard at work. She was rinsing a cleaver in the sink, but she turned and grinned when she saw him. "Good morning, doctor!" she said, wiping a stray bead of sweat from her brow. It left a smear of blood in its wake, and he found it almost... endearing.

"Is it?" he asked, fluffing his feathers up and turning his head to the side just in case any of his emotions were showing on his face. It would not do to encourage her sentimentality.

"Sure is!" she replied. "I finished rendering that cuckoo you left here last night, and I've labeled all the samples."

She paused and looked away. Her fingers trembled slightly where they gripped the cleaver. "Also..."

"Also?" he prompted.

"Also... It's February 3rd, sir."

"Quite."

"That means--" she cut herself off, blood under her skin pinkening her cheeks almost as much as the blood on top of it. "It means it's been exactly one year since you made me your assistant."

Shuu frowned and turned to regard her more closely. Had it really been that long? Since that day, that odd day, when he'd made that last, split second decision to keep this pet rather than breaking it. She'd turned out to be a rather good assistant, strong and loyal and far more intelligent than he'd expected out of such a simple, simian mind. Though he did not know what had stayed his hand, he couldn't regret the choice he'd made. Not when she'd turned out to be so very useful. "So it is."

She nodded, breathless. "And..." She put the cleaver down and wiped her hands on her apron before turning and pulling something small and brightly wrapped from her schoolbag. "That means it's Legumentines again, too, doctor."

"More beans?" he asked, and was somewhat relieved to find himself reverting back to his usual disinterested state. They hadn't been particularly to his liking the previous year, but his assistant was nothing if not persistent.

"Yes," she said. "But they're special this year."

Damn. She was growing to know him too well. His curiosity was possibly his greatest weakness, and what she'd said was... intriguing. "Oh?"

"I grew these beans myself, sir," she said, and slowly untied the ribbon holding the sachet together. "I've never grown beans before--it goes against my hunter-gatherer nature--but with a little bit of trial and error, I managed to find the perfect fertilizer."

Now that she mentioned it, there was the most intoxicating scent coming from the beans she was holding. He took a step closer, and then another. Against his better judgement, he took them from her hands. Her fingers brushed his wingtips as he did, but he suppressed the shudder that threatened to ruffle his feathers. "What was it?"

"Bone meal," she said. She rocked back on her heels, a schoolgirl's excitement putting bounce into her step. "And blood."

And he remembered now, he remembered furtive glances and pocketed viscera. It had been several months ago, hadn't it? He'd sort of just assumed that she'd been hungry, who could tell with humans, but it appeared that she'd finally started to show a little bit of scientific curiosity. And the results... He looked down at the glossy, brown beans, appealing in a way that none had seemed to him before. "Well done," he said, and was surprised to find that he meant it.

She gasped a little, eyes wide with rare delight. "Really?"

"Yes," he said, and then finally nibbled at one of the beans. "They're delicious."


End file.
